leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harrowing
The Harrowing is an event to commemorate Halloween festivities in the world of Valoran. It introduced a few temporary cosmetic changes to the game (items, maps), and some Limited Edition skins and runes. The event started on October 18 and culminated on October 31st, 2010. In 2011, there was another Harrowing which lasted from October 19 to October 31. Lore Each calendar year, the celestial bodies of Runeterra align in a particular astronomical event. This lengthy occasion - beginning with a partial eclipse on the 18th of October and culminating in a full solar eclipse on the 31st of October - is of one of the most significant holidays in Valoran. The alignment occurs annually around the time of the harvest, and is known as the Harrowing due to its dusky setting. For obvious reasons, the occasion is marked by superstitions surrounding the world's dark denizens, creepy crawlies, and things that generally go bump in the night. While rural folks still believe that this is a time of great foreboding, most of Valoran has taken to commemorating the Harrowing through a bit of good, clean fun. Citizens of the city-states don monstrous costumes and exchange holiday sweets with one another as part of the revelry. Large costume parties, where patrons wear either light or dark costumes (with the intention of either warding off or confusing evil) are quite popular, and those of opposite colors are encouraged to exchange gifts with one another. However they're celebrating, all across Valoran, spirits are as high as the night is long. Tales of the Black Mist: The Harrowing The Black Mist rolls over land and sea, seeking the living - leaving them helpless to the half-glimpsed horrors it carries. The poor souls return with the mist to the Shadow Isles. In time, they'll forget friends and lovers, even themselves, becoming part of the terrible force that grows stronger as time goes on. First Light after the Harrowing "Though the Black Mist fades and the souls it claimed will soon forget their past, the threat of the fell tide will not be forgotten. Worse than all previous years, those who lived are left to wonder where it will return, and whether anyone will survive when it does. I - 1 Year. The Battle of Knife Straits. An armada from Bilgewater, led by and – sailing together under an uneasy truce – meets the Black Mist head on. Heavy casualties sustained. Fleet scattered. II - 1 Year. The Drowned Anchor. One element of the Harrowing stalled. Reports of a encased in a rusted diving suit seen in the heart of the fighting. III - 1 Year. The Reaping of Smuggler’s Cove. No survivors. IV - 3 Years. The Battle of the Serpent. A Blue Flame leviathan is goaded to the surface by a serpent caller to face the Harrowing. The Black Mist is dispersed before it reaches Bilgewater, but the giant from the depths is slain in the process. V - 9 Years. The Shadow Falls. The Black Mist overcomes the defenses of the Southern Beacon, and it sinks beneath the sea. Its guiding light is now lost to Bilgewater. VI - 4 Years. The Wild Hunt. marshals a spectral host and lays waste to the port of Grey Harbor. Despite valiant resistance from the fishing fleet anchored there, all souls are lost. Grey Harbor remains uninhabited to this day. VII - 21 Years. The Death of the Conqueror. The mighty galleon Conqueror is lost to the depths, along with 30 battleships. Some have claimed to have seen the Conqueror riding the Black Mist in subsequent Harrowings. VIII - 32 years. The Battle of Port Mourn. The revenant leads the Harrowing on a night of slaughter, and Port Mourn falls to darkness. It is said that specters now haunt its empty streets. IX - 17 years. The Crimson Armada. A Noxian war fleet is caught in the Black Mist. Over 30 vessels lost. No survivors. X - 37 years. The Maelstrom. The frigate Light-Bringer’s Bane is swallowed by the sea while sailing to outrun the Black Mist. XI - 49 years. The Shroud. Up until half a century ago, this was the furthest extent of any known Harrowing. XII - 33 years. The Flower of Ionia. An Ionian fleet of unknown size lost to the Harrowing. As evinced here, the Harrowing has grown bolder and stronger over the last half century. I fear for the future should this trend continue." Champion Skins Harrowing champion skins have been released for a various League favorites since 2010. The first groups of Harrowing skins began as limited edition only, meaning once they left the store they were not coming back in the future. More recently Harrowing skins have been made Legacy, meaning after they leave the store at the end of the event there is a chance they might come back in the future for a limited time. Limited Skins to Legacy From League of Legends's dramatic increase in its community, the harrowing skins that were originally released as limited edition were changed to Legacy skins in October 2013 and put back on sale during the year's holiday event. Riot stated that the Veteran Player Compensation As the value of exclusivity will lower in the process of bringing back the limited edition skins, Riot is giving compensation to the veteran players that originally bought the holiday skins in 2010 and 2011. They are gifting RP equal to the cost of the skins they purchased, giving Vintage treatment to the loading screen of those Harrowing skins as well as an giving those players an exclusive summoner icon. For more information please check out Riot's plan for vintage Limited Edition skins post. Harrowing Skins * 2010 Harrowing skins (Legacy) ** ** ** ** ** ** * 2011 Harrowing skins (Legacy) ** ** ** ** * 2012 Harrowing skins (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2013 Harrowing skins (Permanent) ** ** * 2014 Harrowing skins (Legacy) ** ** (released as a separate skin after the Harrowing) ** * 2015 Harrowing skins (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2016 Harrowing skins (Legacy) ** ** ** Twisted Treeline Remake In 2012, Riot combined the remake of the Twisted Treeline map with their Harrowing event and a set of skins were released to celebrate the new and mysterious battlefield of the Shadow Isles. * Shadow Isles Skins of 2012 (Legacy) ** ** ** Features Harrowing events in the past have included, but are not limited to: * Some sinfully sweet editions of your favorite in-game consumables * A sinister overhaul of Summoner's Rift featuring a more nocturnal motif * Limited edition Holiday Runes * Sinister Summoner icons to show off to your friends and in your loading screens * Ward skins for the baleful holiday if you need extra vision * Frighteningly festive costumes for your minions * A terrifying new login screen to get you in the mood Items Some items received a new temporary icon to celebrate the festivities: * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) Map The Summoner's Rift was replaced with a seasonal variant that includes many Harrowing holiday elements. It also contains Easter Eggs: * To the right of the blue team's top tower is a blue slab surrounded by green smoke. Ghost (complete with name and description) will appear when a Champion stands near the gravestone.Urf spirit seeks vengeance! (video inside) at Leagueoflegends.com * Bringing over in the Urf skin prompts Urf's Ghost to throw his spatula at Warwick and shake his head, as seen here * The extreme lower right has 3 coffins, containing the rumoured heroes , , and the . This could be interpreted as a "nail-in-the-coffin" confirming their cancellation.Harrowing Map Easter Egg at Leagueoflegends.com Runes 6 special holiday runes were released and they were only available from October 18 to 31.These runes can be located in the Tier 2 section of the store. All of them however were Tier 2.5 Quintessences: * Quintessence of the Piercing Screech (Tier 2.5, Magic Penetration) * Quintessence of Bountiful Treats (Tier 2.5, +24 Health) * Quintessence of the Speedy Specter (Tier 2.5, Movement Speed) * Quintessence of the Elusive Werewolf (Tier 2.5, Dodge) * Quintessence of the Witches Brew (Tier 2.5, Ability Power) * Quintessence of the Headless Horseman (Tier 2.5, Armor Penetration) Summoner Icons The Harrowing events of 2012 and 2013 introduced new Summoner Icons that a summoner could earn in celebration of the sinister holiday. Earn Sinister Summoner Icons with RP Purchases ProfileIcon0503 Spiteful Specter.png|Spiteful Specter ProfileIcon0504 Death Mask.png|Death Mask ProfileIcon0505 Vengeful Wraith.png|Vengeful Wraith ProfileIcon0506 Deadfall Treant.png|Deadfall Treant ProfileIcon0507 Baleful Grasp.png|Baleful Grasp ProfileIcon0577 Tomb Angel.png|Tomb Angel ProfileIcon0578 Vilemaw.png|Vilemaw ProfileIcon0575 Iceborn Keeper.png|Iceborn Keeper ProfileIcon0576 Spirit of the Altar.png|Spirit of the Altar ProfileIcon0579 Morellonomicon.png|Morellonomicon ProfileIcon0709.png|Shadow Isles Crest ProfileIcon0710.png|Harrowed Puppet ProfileIcon0711.png|Mark of the Betrayer ProfileIcon1389 Doomed Minion.png|Doomed Minion ProfileIcon1390 Evil Pumpkin.png|Evil Pumpkin ProfileIcon1391 Little Devil Teemo.png|Little Devil Teemo ProfileIcon1392 Summoning Cauldron.png|Summoning Cauldron ProfileIcon1393 Seeing Hat.png|Seeing Hat Ward Skins The first ward skins ever to be introduced to League of Legends was during the 2012 Harrowing event. During this event you were able to rent ward skins for a small amount of RP or IP. During the Harrowing of 2013, these five ward skins are made available again. They are free to use during the holiday event and are also purchasable until the event is over for 640 for permanent warding.Harrowing 2013 faq Deadfall Ward.jpg|Deadfall Ward Haunting Ward.jpg|Haunting Ward Tomb Angel Ward.jpg|Tomb Angel Ward Widow Ward.jpg|Widow Ward Bat-O-Lantern Ward.jpg|Bat-O-Lantern Ward Game modes The Teemoing= Sacrifice minions to the dark yordle by November 3, 2016 at 23:59 PT and earn the Doomed Minion Icon. Please allow up to two weeks after this date for the Doomed Minion Icon to appear in your account. http://staging.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/featured/skins/the-teemoing-2016/sacrifice-minions Begin the Ritual The Teemoing It is whispered that when the moon rises red and the winds dare not breathe, we will know our darkest hour. For in that time, spellbound minions march to their demise, pulled by the sinister strings of witchcraft. Their lost souls fuel an unspeakable horror; for once he is summoned.... skies help us all. |-|Doom Bots of Doom= Doom Bots of Doom October 20, 2016 - November 3, 2016 Team up to overcome the cursed Doom Bots of Doom and their evil overlord before everything you love and cherish is DOOMED! Survive the mayhem… but beware what levels lie ahead. There’s no telling* how long you’ll postpone your inevitable demise, but any players who defeat a Doom Bots level will earn the Little Devil Teemo Icon for all eternity.** *Seriously, we don’t have any idea how far you’ll get. **Players who abandon the game will forfeit their icon. Icon will appear in your account up to one week after defeating Doom Bot mode. Gallery 2010= Poppy LollipoppySkin.jpg|Lollipoppy Fiddlesticks PumpkinheadSkin.jpg|Pumpkinhead Fiddlesticks Vladimir NosferatuSkin.jpg|Nosferatu Vladimir Dr. Mundo MundoSkin.jpg|Mundo Mundo Katarina KittyCatSkin.jpg|Kitty Cat Katarina Ryze ZombieSkin.jpg|Zombie Ryze QuintessenceofthePiercingScreech.png|Quintessence of the Piercing Screech QuintessenceofBountifulTreats.png|Quintessence of Bountiful Treats QuintessenceoftheSpeedySpecter.png|Quintessence of the Speedy Specter QuintessenceoftheElusiveWerewolf.png|Quintessence of the Elusive Werewolf QuintessenceoftheWitchesBrew.png|Quintessence of the Witches Brew QuintessenceofUnknown.png|Quintessence of the Headless Horseman Candy Corn item.png|Candy Corn Mana-Encrusted Apple item.png|Mana-Encrusted Apple Piece of Green Candy item.png|Piece of Green Candy Piece of Blue Candy item.png|Piece of Blue Candy Piece of Red Candy item.png|Piece of Red Candy Pumpkin Guise item.png|Pumpkin Guise Frozen Brain item.png|Frozen Brain VoodooShamanCoffin.jpg|Tabu AverdrianCoffin.jpg|Averdrian PlantKingCoffin.jpg|Gavid UrfGhost.jpg|Ghost of Urf |-|2011= Nidalee BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Annie FrankenTibbersSkin.jpg|FrankenTibbers Annie Blitzcrank DefinitelyNotSkin.jpg|Definitely Not Blitzcrank Nocturne HauntingSkin.jpg|Haunting Nocturne |-|2012= Brand ZombieSkin.jpg|Zombie Brand Fiora HeadmistressSkin.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Ryze PirateSkin.jpg|Pirate Ryze |-|2013= Vi OfficerSkin.jpg|Officer Vi Zyra HauntedSkin.jpg|Haunted Zyra |-|2014= LeBlanc RavenbornSkin.jpg|Ravenborn LeBlanc Wukong UnderworldSkin.jpg|Underworld Wukong |-|2015= Nunu ZombieSkin.jpg|Zombie Nunu, Slayer Jinx, and Slayer Pantheon |-|2016= Morgana BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Teemo LittleDevilSkin.jpg|Little Devil Teemo Tristana BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Tristana |-|Shadow Isles Skins (2012)= Hecarim HeadlessSkin.jpg|Headless Hecarim Maokai HauntedSkin.jpg|Haunted Maokai Twisted Fate UnderworldSkin.jpg|Underworld Twisted Fate Music 2010= |-|2011= |-|2012= |-|2013= |-|2014= |-|2015= |-|2016= Login Screens 2010= |-|2011= |-|2012= |-|2013= |-|2014= |-|2015= |-|2016= See Also * Doom Bots * Shadow Isles * Twisted Treeline References cs:Harrowing de:Graunacht es:Harrowing pl:Harrowing zh:Harrowing Category:Harrowing Category:Seasonal events Category:Events